


Shadows

by I_Eat_Ukulele



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Eat_Ukulele/pseuds/I_Eat_Ukulele
Summary: « Si tu comptes réellement survivre sans appartenir à aucun des deux camps en travaillant comme espion tout ne sera plus que jeu et manipulation. Tu vas danser sur un fil les yeux bandés, et il y a peu d’issues.Aucun retour en arrière possible.Tu n’existes plus en somme lorsque tu deviens espion, tout s’efface et tu deviens ton propre acteur.Es-tu sûr d’avoir ça en toi ? »Cet été amène des enjeux nouveaux pour Harry Potter, las d'attendre que les adultes autour de lui le prennent au sérieux. Secrets, alliances et duels l'attendent dans l'ombre.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjours à toutes et à tous, 
> 
> Je suis nulle pour les résumés mais j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.  
> Voici le prologue.  
> Je suis en train de préparer une traduction en anglais également pour celles•ceux que ça intéresse.
> 
> Bonne lecture !  
> C

Le bruit des pas qui résonnait dans l’allée sombre était régulier. Ce n’était pas une course effrénée, mais un rythme presque métronomique. Une cape noire visible seulement par intermittences disparut complètement au tournant d’un immeuble.

N’importe qui dans cette même allée, à cette heure-là, aurait resserré les pants de sa robe pour bloquer le froid et l’atmosphère peu avenante. Néanmoins l’homme encapuchonné continuait à avancer, le dos droit et le regard fixé sur une porte : la dernière, au bout de la ruelle. Il s’arrêta juste devant, laissant le silence emplir les lieux. Il détailla minutieusement la vielle porte en bois, ses yeux suivant les rainures. Puis il ferma les yeux, une seconde tout au plus, et au moment où il les rouvrit sa main toqua trois fois contre le bois vieilli. L’écho des coups eu le temps de résonner à peine quelques instants avant que la porte grince, annonçant son ouverture.

La tête d’un homme apparut dans l’encadrement — les cheveux mi- longs, bruns, le nez droit et des yeux d'un noir profond. Le visage pâle resta de marbre pendant un court instant avant de se torde en une grimace étrange, d’où apparaissait clairement la surprise avant de reprendre un air impassible. Il ne s’attendait pas à le voir ici. Il s’effaça pour le laisser rentrer.

— Que veux-tu ?

Toujours posté près de l’entrée après avoir refermé la porte, la silhouette avança pour se positionner juste devant l’homme qui venait de lui poser une question. Ses mains, blanches, sortirent de sous sa cape et firent glisser la capuche sur ses épaules, dévoilant des cheveux blond presque blanc qui créaient un contraste avec la noirceur de l’habit. Ses mains continuèrent à descendre pour déboutonner la cape avant de la laisser tomber au sol. Le blond, beaucoup plus jeune, releva son visage inexpressif et tendit son bras droit vers l’avant tout en remontant la manche de sa chemise noire, dénudant ainsi complètement l’intérieur de son avant-bras. Les prunelles du brun ne lâchèrent pas cet avant-bras avant de longues minutes, puis elles firent deux aller-retour rapides entre le bras et le visage du jeune homme.

— Quand ? Demanda le plus âgé, brisant le silence.

— Hier matin, répondit l’autre, la voix posée.

Les épaules du brun s’affaissèrent soudain, et il murmura comme pour lui-même :

— Draco, je suis désolé, j’aurais dû...

Le blond avait baissé son bras, le laissant glisser contre son flanc et ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

— Severus, je ne suis pas là pour ça, je veux que tu me mettes en contact.

Ledit Severus se redressa aussitôt, se confectionnant une expression plus lisse.

— Que veux-tu dire ? C’est notre maître qui te dira ce que tu dois faire...

— Tu ne comprends pas Severus, si j’ai accepté de recevoir la marque ce n’est pas pour être son esclave… Je veux que tu me mettes en contact avec la Lumière.

Silence. Severus invita le plus jeune à s’asseoir sur un fauteuil au salon, et d’un claquement de doigt fit chauffer de l’eau dans la bouilloire pour le thé. Elle se mit à siffler, avant de léviter jusqu’à la table basse placée entre les deux hommes. Le plus âgé les servit, complètement immobile. Sortilège informulé même pour les tâches les plus simples ; la puissance de Severus était indéniable. Draco se permit de toussoter pour attirer l’attention de l’homme devant lui, et son visage se détendit un peu avant qu’il prenne à nouveau la parole.

— Severus, tu es mon parrain. Je te connais et je sais. Je sais que tu travaillais pour Dumbledore. Je veux en être. Je ne suis pas un gamin irréfléchi qui agît sans penser aux conséquences. J’ai réfléchi toute cette année et la précédente, et je sais ce que je veux. Je veux combattre pour ce qui me semble juste dans cette guerre putride. Je sais de quel avenir je rêve et ce n’est pas de celui que m’offre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses serviteurs, et mes parents... Je veux que tu me mettes en contact Severus.

Il avait dit sa tirade sans prendre le temps de vraiment respirer, il avait peur, peur de ce qui arriverait si la réponse était négative. L’autre releva enfin la tête pour le dévisager, et d’un geste de la main l’enjoignit à boire sa tasse de thé. Il avalait également la sienne et regardait le plus jeune poser la tasse vide sur la table, avant de reprendre la parole, d’un ton froid et décidé.

— Draco, j’espère que tu sais que tu viens de te mettre dans une situation extrêmement délicate. En accusant le bras droit de Lord Voldemort de trahison, tu mets ta vie et la mienne en danger.

Draco déglutit difficilement. Il était absolument conscient que son statut de filleul l'empêchait de recevoir actuellement quelques sortilèges cuisants.

— Pour le moment je ne vais pas répondre à ton accusation, repris alors Severus. Toutefois, je ne peux pas te laisser repartir et partager tes « soupçons » avec d’autres personnes, même si je doute que tu arrives à convaincre beaucoup de mangemorts de ce que tu avances. On va donc discuter, pour savoir si tu peux m’être utile. Sinon j’effacerai tout souvenir de cette conversation et de tes pensées sur le sujet, et je te garderai à l’œil de très près crois-moi.

Draco hocha une fois la tête pour assurer à l’autre homme qu’il avait très bien compris ce qu’il insinuait. Son parrain n’était pas ce qu’on pourrait appeler un enfant de chœur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le considère comme l’un de ses meilleurs atouts dans cette guerre. C’est pourquoi il n’a plus à faire le « sale boulot », tel qu’éliminer de vulgaires moldus anonymes, mais doit montrer de temps à autre sa supériorité et sa puissance au reste des mangemorts en torturant puis tuant des otages importants en fin de réunion. Bref, Draco ne préférait pas imaginer ce qu’il pourrait lui arriver si par malheur il faisait du tort à Severus. Le jeune blond revint dans l’instant présent en voyant son interlocuteur se relever du fauteuil et l’inviter à s’asseoir en face de lui dans la salle à manger. Une fois installés, l’interrogatoire commença.

— Draco, pourquoi crois-tu que je suis un espion pour Dumbledore ?

Sans une seconde d’hésitation, le plus jeune répondit :

— Je l’ai toujours senti, j’ai toujours été persuadé que tu servais Harry Potter, que tu le protégeais…

— N'essaie même pas de me faire croire que tu n'as qu'une intuition, Draco, je sais que tu n'es pas aussi stupide, dit Snape brusquement, lui coupant la parole.

— J’ai fait des recherches dans les archives de Poudlard, repris Draco d'un ton plus sec, et c’est là que j’ai découvert Lily Evans, la mère de Potter. J’ai continué à fouiller, dans les archives générales du ministère de la magie et dans les souvenirs d’anciens élèves de ta promotion. Je ne connais pas de manière certaine la nature de ce lien mais je sais qu’il est fort, tu l’appréciais beaucoup, ai-je tords Severus ?

Aucune émotion n’apparut sur les traits de son interlocuteur. Severus le fixa dans les yeux avant de demander à Draco d’un ton ferme :

— Tu n’as aucune preuve, Draco, réponds-moi sincèrement. Qu’est-ce qui t’as convaincu que ce ne serait pas que de la fiction et que je travaillerai bien pour l’Ordre du Phénix ?

— Severus, répondit aussitôt son filleul d’un ton presque las, tu n’es pas mon père. Tu n’es pas ma mère. Tu n’as pas en toi cette soif de pouvoir, de gloire qu’ils ont. Je ne l’ai jamais vu chez toi. Je me souviens tu sais, quand j’étais enfant... 

Draco prend une grande inspiration avant de se remettre à parler :

— Chaque fois que père me frappait et me regardait avec dédain pour un mot mal prononcé, un vêtement tâché, une posture pas assez droite, une réception importante où j’avais eu le culot de bailler. Je n’ai pas oublié le regard déçu parfois même haineux que ma mère me lançait jusqu’à ce que je décide de rentrer dans le « droit chemin », de suivre leurs ordres, car tout cela « c’est pour mon bien ».

Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à maintenir le regard intense de son parrain. Ne voulant pas baisser les yeux — action terriblement impolie et lâche selon le code de conduite Malfoy — Draco se concentra sur les livres derrière la tête de son interlocuteur avant de reprendre la parole :

— Néanmoins, ce que je retiens de cette période c’est la fois où tu as posé ta main sur mon épaule. Tu t’es accroupi devant moi et tu m’as regardé dans les yeux, Severus. Je devais avoir 5 ou 6 ans. J’avais eu le malheur d’appeler père « papa », et il venait de me faire comprendre que ça ne se reproduirait plus jamais. J’étais recroquevillé dans un couloir froid du manoir, j’étais terrifié à l’idée même de remonter dans ma chambre. Tu m’as regardé et je ne sais pas si tu t’en souviens Severus, mais tu m’as dit que ce n’était rien, que tout ça n'aurait plus d'importance un jour parce que j’étais quelqu’un de bien… que je n’étais pas tout seul.

Un lourd silence s’installa dans la pièce. Détournant le regard pour la première fois, Severus reprit d’une voix neutre :

— Bien. Tu vas monter à l’étage Draco, il y a une chambre d’ami. La deuxième porte à droite au bout du couloir. J’ai des choses à régler.

Alors que le jeune homme se levait et se dirigeait vers les escaliers, Severus l’arrêta en lui disant :

— Ne pense pas avoir gagné ma confiance Draco, rien n’est encore joué. Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances et tes arguments sont purement affectifs. Une chose que tu devras apprendre vite pour survivre, peu importe pour quel camp tu travailles, c’est de jamais laisser tes affects diriger tes décisions et tes actes. Ne jamais réellement accorder ta confiance à personne. Si tu comptes réellement survivre sans appartenir à aucun des deux camps en travaillant comme espion tout ne sera plus que jeu et manipulation. Tu vas danser sur un fil les yeux bandés, et il y a peu d’issues. Aucun retour en arrière possible. Tu n’existes plus en somme lorsque tu deviens espion, tout s’efface et tu deviens ton propre acteur. Es-tu sûr d’avoir ça en toi ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos. C'est la première fois que j'ose poster un texte sur ce site (après plus de 10 ans à lire des fanfictions) donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaires pour m'aider à m'améliorer.  
> J'utilise sciemment le nom anglais de Rogue (=Snape) et la version originale de quelques sortilèges car leur traduction ne me convainc pas.  
> Je vais essayer de poster de manière régulière mais je ne m'engage pas avec des dates précises, au vu de la situation actuelle un peu complexe. 
> 
> Prenez soin de vous !  
> C

5\. 24. 2. 1.

Cinq poutres au plafond. Vingt-quatre dalles de carrelages gris au sol. Deux toiles d’araignée, une petite au-dessus de l’armoire et une plus élaborée entre les pieds du portemanteau. Et une porte. Verrouillée, depuis deux jours maintenant. Pas de fenêtre. Un rideau cache un renfoncement étroit dans lequel se trouvent un WC et un lavabo.

Bien que d’un tempérament calme, son immobilité commençait à rendre Draco nerveux. Il se sentait comme pris en cage dans cet espace confiné, assez grand pour se tenir debout et respirer, mais trop petit pour réellement marcher. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à passer sa troisième nuit en captivité, son masque se fissura. 

Il refusa de crier, de montrer qu’il ne pouvait plus. Ce n’était pas une histoire de fierté mal placée, non. Il était persuadé que ceci faisait parti d’un test. Le tester pour pouvoir rendre compte de sa capacité à gérer les situations stressantes. Des situations où sa propre vie était en jeu. 

Du moins c’est ce dont il était persuadé la première nuit, mais au fil des secondes, les doutes vicieux s’immiscèrent dans son cerveau. La phase des « et si... » : Et si au final Severus allait le livrer au Lord. Ou le tuer lui-même. Et s'il ne l’avait simplement pas convaincu et qu’il le renvoyait chez lui. Et s'il devait faire face à son père et à sa mère en tant que traître.

Puis vint le silence. Deux jours ça ne semble pas long. Un repas par jour, un plateau qui apparaît sur le bout de son lit. Sans un bruit. Draco refusait de se rassurer à voix haute et même de laisser paraître son trouble sur son visage. Une éducation Malfoy peut s’avérer très utile sur ce point là. Il restait allongé, les jambes croisées ou alors assis le dos contre le mur, face à la porte. 

Il n'avait trouvé qu'une chose qui l’aidait à ne pas vocaliser ses peurs : les potions. Tableau des éléments classé par : origine, pays d’importation, date de découverte. Puis les potions elles-mêmes par : nom, effet, nom du potioniste qui l’a développée, description de la couleur et texture du breuvage, goût. Ensuite tous les poisons et leurs remèdes : par senteur, aspect, provenance, etc.

Philtre de confusion, liste des ingrédients : Achillée sternutatoire. Et si je devais m’enfuir. Remuer trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d’une montre. Pas possible sauf ouverture de la porte mais je n’ai pas ma baguette. 2 pincées de poudre de Grapcorne. Je pourrai utiliser le portemanteau et le clou rouillé du lit comme potentielles armes ? La potion devra prendre une couleur bleu foncée… La phase “finale” : l’évasion.

Peu à peu, les scénarios les plus fous fleurirent dans l’esprit de Draco. L’urgence coulait dans ses veines. Il lui fallait partir, sauver sa peau, maintenant ! Ce n’était pas parce qu’il renonçait à son choix d’être espion, simplement que le sentiment d’auto-préservation qu’il avait lui criait que si l’attente était si longue c’est qu’il fallait partir.

En ravalant un hurlement, il se leva soudainement et attrapa le portemanteau. Il le frappa contre le sol avec force. Le bruit résonna dans la petite pièce et dans le crâne de Draco, il sembla se réveiller en sursaut et lâcha l’objet. Les pieds du portemanteau étaient brisés, le manche en milles morceaux. Draco essuya le sang qui avait coulé de ses mains blessées sur son pantalon et s’allongea sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux.

C’est un bruit de porte qui le réveilla. Il se redressa en vitesse et chercha à sortir sa baguette, par réflexe. Seulement elle avait disparu dès l’instant où il avait franchi le seuil de cette pièce deux jours plus tôt. Tout s’était passé si vite, le bruit, le réveil en sursaut, que Draco réalisa qu’il ne voyait pas. Rien. Ses mains vinrent frotter ses yeux, la panique s’insinuant rapidement en lui. Sans arme et sans la vue, il se sentait plus faible que le plus idiot des moldus. 

Des pas. Il entendait quelqu’un pénétrer dans la chambre. Le corps tendu, il s’attendait à recevoir des coups, à ce qu’on le torture. Rien. 

Une longue minute s’écoula et toujours rien. Draco décida de parler, en espérant que sa voix ne tremble pas.

— Qui est là ? 

Silence.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Réitéra-t-il.

— Lève-toi, ordonna une voix inconnue. Pas celle de Severus.

Draco s’exécuta le cœur battant.

Il trébucha sur quelque chose en se remettant debout, et une main empoigna son bras pour le stabiliser avant de le tirer en direction de ce qu'il supposait être la porte. Traîné par le bras, il s'efforçait de suivre la cadence de son guide qui avait traversé à grands pas le couloir et s'arrêta soudainement. Draco lui rentra dedans et se recula aussitôt attendant une réprimande ou une explication sur l'arrêt brusque. 

— On va transplaner, inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir pendant le voyage où tu vas te démembrer, dit la voix grave.

Sachant que c'était tout à fait inutile de demander où il allait, il ne serait probablement pas aveuglé sinon, Draco se résigna à transplaner avec l'inconnu non pas qu'il ait beaucoup d'autres choix.

Pour la deuxième fois aujourd’hui Draco ouvrit les yeux pour ne voir que du noir, mais cette fois ci c'était du tissu qui l'aveuglait et pas un sort. Garder son calme devint soudainement impossible, il sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer, je ne sais pas où je suis, ses mains devinrent moites, pourquoi je suis là ? Une goute de sueur perla sur son front, qu'est-ce qu'on va me faire ? 

Il réalisa seulement à ce moment là qu'il était assis sur ce qui semblait être une chaise. Le fait d'être aveuglé lui avait totalement fait perdre la notion de l'espace et même de son corps. Pourtant il pouvait bien sentir le poids de son corps entier sur cette chaise, de ses mains qui n’étaient pas attachées. Il décida de rester assis, de ne pas chercher à fuir car ça serait trop simple. Alors au lieu de bondir de sa chaise, il s'exhorta au calme. Tout cela faisait encore peut être partie d'un test, d'une ultime épreuve avant que Severus ne décide l'aider, il fallait simplement qu'il reste calme.

À l'instant où il s'apprêtait à expirer la longue goulée d'air qu'il venait d’inspirer afin d'essayer de se détendre, le bruit d'une porte le fit sursauter. Pas la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il était, non, une autre, plus loin, mais pas aussi éloigné qu'il le voudrait non plus. Réfléchis Draco, réfléchis, si ce n'est pas un test, qu'est-ce que tu fais, se demanda-t-il, son esprit cherchant désespérément une arme ou une défense à adopter face à son possible agresseur. 

Ses mains firent glisser le tissu qui lui bloquait la vue et il se dépêcha d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Personne. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce sombre, beaucoup de métal partout, l'endroit ressemblait presque à une usine moldu. Comme celles avec des toits en forme petits triangles qu’ils avaient vus en cours d’étude des moldus. De grands piliers métalliques soutenaient un plafond si haut que Draco ne l'apercevait à peine d'où il se tenait. Des pas résonnèrent soudain, leurs échos se rapprochant de plus en plus. Vite, il lui fallait une arme, quelque chose pour se défendre. Il repéra un objet rond derrière un des piliers et se précipita pour aller le récupérer. Il s'agissait d'une tige d'acier, assez fine et courte mais suffisamment lourde et contondante pour faire des dégâts si besoin. Il retourna s'asseoir et remit le tissu sur ses yeux, plongeant à nouveau dans un noir complet. 

Draco respira profondément plusieurs fois, il était conscient qu'on pouvait l'attaquer à tout moment sans qu'il ne voit son assaillant arriver. Il essaya pourtant de se persuader qu'avec son arme dissimulée derrière lui il pourrait se défendre. Le bruit des pas cessa, suivi par le son d'une clé tournant dans une serrure. Inspire Draco, reste calme, concentre toi sur tout ce que tu peux entendre. 

– Tu vas boire le verre que je te donne, n'essayes pas de poser de question ça sert à rien, retentit soudainement une voix, la même, étrangement métallique qu'il lui avait parlé avant le transplanage. 

Draco hocha la tête, son corps tendu à l'approche de son geôlier, il lâcha sa prise sur la barre d'acier de sa main gauche, la maintenant contre son dos avec son autre main. Tout à coup il sentit le contact du verre froid contre sa paume. Il hésitait, et si ce n'était plus un test mais un poison ? 

Mais pourquoi toute cette mise en scène, l'attente puis l'enlèvement si c'était seulement pour le tuer ? De la torture alors peut-être ? Pour prouver son allégeance à l'un des deux côtés de la guerre.

Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait pas d'issue positive pour lui et c'est pourquoi il renifla le contenu du verre avant de le boire entièrement. Dès qu'il eut déglutit il comprit qu'il venait d'ingérer un Véritaserum très très fort. Il avait pourtant cru que Severus lui en ferait boire avant son petit interrogatoire mais Draco n'avait pas senti ce goût si particulier dans son thé quelques jours auparavant. Il était capable de se rendre compte de l'intensité de la potion parce qu'il ne pouvait même plus penser, son esprit était comme vide, rempli seulement de quelques faits simples comme son nom et son âge. Le reste lui semblait inaccessible, rien que le fait de comprendre qu'il avait ingéré du Véritaserum avait été difficile, son esprit lui interdisant d'assembler ses souvenirs passés et ses perceptions présentes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. 

Beaucoup de gens pensent que le Véritaserum vous force à cracher vos plus sombres secrets alors que vous faites tout pour l'en empêcher mais le fonctionnement de la potion est encore plus radical. Avec une potion aussi pure que celle-ci, l'acte de penser à une réponse est sensé être lui-même éradiqué, de cette façon aucun moyen de chercher une alternative à la vérité, vous répondez sans même vous en rendre compte et certaines personnes oublient même partiellement ce qu'elles ont dit après leur interrogatoire.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda l'interlocuteur de Draco.

— Draco Lucius Malfoy, prononça Draco d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas, comme déshumanisée. 

— Sais-tu où tu es ? Reprit la voix, à peine quelques secondes après que Draco ait fini de parler.

— Non, j'ai transplané de la maison secrète de mon parrain Severus Snape avec un inconnu. La pièce où je suis ressemble à une usine désaffectée moldu.

Court silence.

— Comment est-ce que tu sais à quoi ressemble la pièce ?

— J'ai baissé le bandeau que j'ai sur les yeux avant que vous arriviez pour trouver une arme pour me défendre, dit très calmement Draco, alors que son rythme cardiaque accéléra soudainement suite à la panique qui montait en lui après cette révélation. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, mais il était incapable de mentir à présent. 

— Lâche cette barre, déclara la voix qui semblait venir de derrière lui cette fois-ci. Est-ce que tu veux être protégé par l'Ordre de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

— Non, je ne veux pas de leur protection, répliqua Draco, un ton hautain s'échappant presque de sa voix alors qu'il laissait malgré lui tomber la barre métallique sur le sol dans un gros clang. 

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux devenir un espion pour l'Ordre ? Reprit son interrogateur d'un ton presque moqueur.

— Oui, répondit seulement Draco.

— Pourquoi ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'interrogatoire Draco eu l'impression qu'il pouvait sentir sa gorge se resserrer alors qu'il combattait le Véritaserum sans s'en rendre compte. Ses mains agrippèrent soudainement les rebords de la chaise et il lâcha un gémissent plaintif. 

— Inutile d'essayer. La potion va te forcer à parler dans tous les cas et tu vas juste souffrir pour rien, alors je répète, dis moi pourquoi tu veux être espion pour la Lumière. 

Draco cru sentir des insectes monter le long de ses bras jusqu'à sa gorge. Tout les pores de sa peau se mirent à brûler et un mal tête, jusqu'alors léger, augmenta rapidement et sembla marteler son crâne. La décision ne fût pas consciente et c'est son corps qui parla lorsque Draco reprit la parole, le souffle saccadé, se tordant sur sa chaise et la douleur audible dans sa voix :

— Je n'ai pas le choix. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Non, je ne veux pas devenir espion pour aider la Lumière, mais pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit vaincu. Pour que son règne et celui de mes parents s'arrêtent enfin. C'est la seule solution qu'il me reste. Je ne peux pas fuir, le pouvoir de Vous-savez-Qui s'étend sur tout le monde sorcier, même jusqu'aux USA maintenant. Si je me cache, ils me retrouveront. Et je vois pas ce que je peux faire seul contre lui. Je ne peux plus… Je me fichais des idéaux de l'Ordre il y a encore peu de temps mais je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en ceux de mes parents. Je veux me battre contre Lui, contre mes parents… Je ne veux pas retourner vers eux, il va… ne me forcez pas s'il-vous-plaît, je veux pas…

Draco se rendit compte qu'il sanglotait en sentant ses larmes tomber sur ses mains. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires se battaient en lui. Une peur immense qui semblait le ronger de l'intérieur, de la honte face à ses larmes et une haine indicible pour ses parents et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement. Il sursauta légèrement quand son geôlier reprit la parole :

— Pourquoi devenir un espion pour l'Ordre si tu te fiches de leur idéaux ? Comment veux-tu qu'ils te fassent confiance pour travailler ensemble ? 

— Je m'en fichais car ils m'étaient inutile, répondit tout de suite Draco. Malgré toute leur soi-disant bonne volonté, l'Ordre n'aurait jamais aidé un Malfoy. Je voulais me débrouiller seul. Mais je suis incapable de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres seul. On a des raisons différentes mais un but commun. Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler avec eux. Severus peut être mon contact. J'ai absolument aucune envie de travailler avec eux d'ailleurs. Je ne demande pas une protection de l'Ordre ou de l'aide, je veux seulement faire disparaître ce malade et mes parents. Tout ce que je veux c'est être libre, et j'ai compris dernièrement que j'étais prêt à me battre pour ça. 

Contrairement aux autres fois, un silence s'installa dans la pièce froide. Les muscles de Draco étaient encore tendus et il ressentait encore beaucoup de douleur. Il finit par reprendre la parole, comme si il ne pouvait pas retenir ses mots.

— Je veux être un espion pour l'Ordre. Je suis fiable. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre donc je donnerais tout pour réussir. Bordel, je serais même prêt à travailler main dans la main avec Potter et tous les Weasleys ! 

Puisque son interlocuteur ne reprenait toujours pas la parole, Draco reprit, cette fois-ci d'une voix plus calme bien que toujours encouragée par la potion de vérité : 

— Et pour Severus. Il mérite cette liberté qui l'attend depuis des années. Je sais ce que c'est de n'être accepté dans aucun des deux mondes. Tous le considèrent comme un traitre chez vous alors que sans lui on serait déjà tous foutus. S'il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore quand j'en étais incapable, je serais mort…

— Et le fait qu'il ait tué Dumbledore, le dirigeant de l'Ordre et du mouvement d'opposition ne te fait pas douter de son soutien et de son allégeance envers la Lumière ?

— Au départ bien sûr ! Répliqua Draco, je l'ai haï pour son geste. Il m'a sauvé moi, alors que si j'étais mort à ce moment là ça aurait réglé plein de problèmes. Mais avec du recul, je me suis souvenu de cette nuit là. Je me suis souvenu de l'échange de regard entre Severus et Dumbledore et de ces derniers mots. Et cela, en plus de la personnalité de mon parrain et des recherches que j'ai mené m'ont fait suffisamment douter pour j'aille frapper à sa porte. Tout ça pour dire que je pense que les apparences ont peut être été trompeuses. Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé cette nuit là mais je ne crois pas que ça fasse de lui un ennemi de la Lumière.

Le coeur de Draco battait tellement fort qu'il semblait résonner dans son crâne et derrière ses tympans. Par à-coups, des pensées venaient et disparaissaient de son esprit, signe que le Véritaserum commençait à ne plus faire effet. Il n'entendait plus de bruit autour de lui depuis plusieurs minutes et se demandait si son interrogateur était parti. Parce qu'il était bien là, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui a posé des questions sur l'Ordre, enfin il croit que c'est ça…Il n'a pas rêvé tout ça ? 

Tout à coup le bourdonnement qu'il entendait en sourdine augmenta et son corps s'affaissa. Draco se sentit glisser de sa chaise. Avant de toucher le sol et de perdre connaissance il entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom. 

__________________________________________________________________

— Cédric…non…Sectumsempra !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en nage dans ses draps trempés de sueur. Encore un autre cauchemar. 

Depuis son retour chez les Dursleys il se réveillait presque chaque nuit à cause de rêves tellement réalistes qu'il lui fallait plusieurs longues minutes avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Souvent c'était sa propre voix qui le réveillait, mais aujourd'hui c'était des sifflements. Il avait parlé en fourchelangue lorsqu'il se voyait jeter le sort de sectumsempra non pas à Malfoy mais à Cédric. Voldemort était aussi présent dans son cauchemar comme toujours ou presque. Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit et posa les coudes sur ses genoux avant de laisser sa tête reposer contre ses mains. Il s'exhorta au calme et essaya d'inspirer de grandes goulées d'air. Il se concentrait sur la texture froide et lisse du plancher, sur les irrégularités du bois qu'il sentait sous ses pieds nus. Il s'était rendu compte que se concentrer sur des choses concrètes et futiles comme celles-ci l'aidait à se calmer plus vite et à avoir une chance peut être de se rendormir. 

Harry se félicita d'avoir pensé à mettre le sort de silence sur sa chambre avant de s'endormir. La dernière fois qu'il avait oublié, il avait cru que son oncle allait l'étriper pour l'avoir réveillé à quatre heures du matin en beuglant des sorts de défenses. Il est vrai que la dérogation exceptionnelle du ministère de la magie lui permettant d'utiliser la magie sans répercussions légales lui avait sauvé la vie depuis le début de l'été. Il avait été très surpris de recevoir une lettre ministérielle dès son retour à Privet Drive. Ladite lettre, très courte, l'informait que pour des raisons extraordinaires, le Magenmagot avait voté un décret la semaine précédente annulant la Trace malgré le fait qu'il soit mineur. 

Harry avait d'abord trouvé cela improbable, connaissant le ministère de la Magie et son incapacité à prendre parti contre Voldemort. Une seconde lettre rédigé par Arthur Weasley lui avait permit de comprendre que Dumbledore avait organisé le vote de ce décret, en secret, avec le nombre minimum de sorcières et sorciers nécessaire peu avant sa mort. Puisqu'il avait été ratifié légalement par plusieurs membres émérites du Magenmagot, personne, y compris Voldemort, ne pourrait le rendre frauduleux et le supprimer. Quand à savoir comment Dumbledore avait fait pour convaincre des politiciens et leur faire tenir parole même après qu'il soit assassiné… Harry avait sa petite idée. Il semblerait qu'après la mort du leader de la Lumière, l'opinion publique soit plutôt terrifiée et paniquée et que même si croire en des balivernes les rebutait, comme l'idée qu'un gamin de 17 ans soit leur seul espoir, il n'y avait plus vraiment d'autres alternatives. Dans sa lettre, M. Weasley déplorait d'ailleurs que le ministère ne se soit pas non plus précipité pour lui offrir une protection officielle mais l'autorise simplement à se défendre seul. Ce à quoi il avait ajouté qu'Harry était heureusement déjà placé sous protection de l'Ordre, avec Mrs Figg qui hébergerait Daedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones pour garder un oeil sur lui. Remus devrait être là de temps en temps aussi, et notifierait Harry de son passage. 

Harry esquissa un sourire en pensant à Mrs Figg et à combien elle serait heureuse d'héberger deux sorciers. Lui en revanche était moins emballé à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un qui suivrait ses moindres mouvements.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, son coeur avait reprit un rythme normal et sa respiration n'était plus saccadée. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur et referma les yeux. L'image du cadavre de Cédric était comme imprimée sur sa rétine. Il rouvrit tout de suite les yeux et se leva. Sa nuit était donc finie. Il décida de descendre en douce, pour grignoter dans le frigo le repas qu'il avait manqué quelques heures auparavant. Alors qu'il fouillait dans la cuisine à la recherche des restes du diner, il entendit soudainement la poignée de la porte grincer en s'abaissant et son sang se glaça. Caché par la porte du frigidaire, il sortit sa baguette, et avec un pas de côté rapide la brandit face à son assaillant.

— Putain, mais t'es malade toi, chuchota avec énervement son cousin Dudley qui se tenait dans l'entrée. 

Harry baissa sa baguette et fixa son cousin d'un air incrédule.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors à 4h du matin ? Balbutia Harry.

— C'pas tes oignons, bouge de mon chemin, lui cracha son cousin avant de lui donner un coup d'épaule et de disparaître dans les escaliers. 

Harry poussa un long soupir, d'énervement et de soulagement. Soulagé à l'idée que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de plus menaçant et mortel que son idiot de cousin mais énervé par son comportement. Car certaines choses avaient changé dans la maisonnée du 4 Privet Drive. Les Dursleys ne faisaient plus autant d'éloges sur leur Dudlynouchet car leur relation avait aussi bien changé depuis l'année précédente et la culmination de sa crise d'adolescence. 

C'était comme si, au fil de l'année dernière, Dudley avait refusé de suivre les « conseils » de ses parents et refusait même maintenant de leur adresser la parole en général. Il avait soudainement arrêté de jouer le rôle du fils parfait. Harry n'avait jamais compris ce qui avait déclenché ce comportement mais il soupçonnait un événement plus précis qu'une simple crise d'adolescence. En tout cas les repas de famille finissaient souvent par Vernon qui beuglait sur son fils, ce dernier qui sortait de table en silence en renversant sa chaise violemment et Pétunia qui sanglotait face à son rôti. Harry était donc plus qu'heureux de ne pas avoir le droit de manger avec eux. 

Après s'être préparé un petit encas avec les restes du diner, Harry décida de sortir s'installer dans le jardinet derrière la maison. Assis sur une chaise en plastique, il grignotait un sandwich du rôti froid de Pétunia, perdu dans ses pensées. 

Son anniversaire n'était que dans deux semaines et il lui restait encore un mois entier de vacances après cela et puis enfin le retour à Poudlard. Ou pas. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir de cet été. Dumbledore, ses idées farfelues et ses plans secrets étaient morts. Et le reste de l'Ordre, Harry n'en avait aucune nouvelle. À part pour Diggles et Jones, qui le surveillaient à distance mais avec qu'il n'avait eu aucune interaction, les lettres qu'il avait reçues évitaient soigneusement tout sujet lié de près ou de loin à la guerre. 

La Lumière semblait en période de deuil après la mort de leur leader. Harry sentit une vague de tristesse mêlée de rage s'emparer de lui. Bien sûr qu'il souffrait énormément de la mort de celui qu'il considérait comme une figure paternelle mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Voldemort avait disparu, bien au contraire. Plus que tout, Harry était las, il voulait que cette guerre se finisse enfin et cela le plus vite possible. C'est pourquoi il ressentait beaucoup d'agacement lorsque les lettres envoyés à Ron et Hermione, pleines d'interrogations sur les Horcruxes et l'Ordre (pas dans ces termes aussi transparents bien évidemment) restaient sans réponse et que ces amis lui conseillaient seulement de ne pas bouger et de ne surtout pas se mettre en danger. Il fallait qu'Harry agisse, qu'il fasse quelque chose ou il allait devenir fou avant la fin de l'été.

Il finit par se résigner à remonter dans sa chambre. Il venait juste de refermer la porte de sa chambre et de jeter un muffliato quand un petit tapotement le fit se retourner brusquement. Juste derrière sa fenêtre se trouvait une chouette au plumage chamarré noir et beige qui faisait taper son bec contre la vitre avec un rythme régulier. 

— Vaudan ! S'écria Harry avec joie. Il connaissait bien l'oiseau, qui appartenait à Remus et qui apportait avec lui une bouffée d'espoir pour Harry.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'amènes mon beau, enfin des nouvelles ? Demanda tout haut Harry en défaisant le paquet assez volumineux attaché à la patte de la chouette. 

Comme si c'était le matin de Noël, Harry arracha le papier kraft qui protégeait le colis avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Mais il déchanta très vite en voyant qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une dizaine de livres. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et jeta un coup d'oeil à Vaudan, toujours perché sur le bord de sa fenêtre.

— Je sais bien que c'est pas de ta faute mais c'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérais, répliqua-t-il alors que l'oiseau le regardait fixement. Certes, tu mérites quand même une friandise.

Il se releva pour aller fouiller dans le bas de son armoire et donna une poignée des graines préférés d'Hedwige à Vaudan. 

— Ne pars pas tout de suite, dit-il à l'oiseau, il faut que je lui écrive une réponse. 

Lorsque Harry prit enfin le temps de regarder les livres envoyés par Remus, il se rendit vite compte qu'ils traitaient tous de deux sujets assez proches : le duel et l'attaque. Des livres sur les sorts ou techniques de combat sorcier, qui semblaient assez ancien et des ouvrages épais avec des illustrations animées pour représenter les mouvement de la baguette pour les sorts complexes. Harry n'avait jamais vu des livres aussi détaillés et exhaustifs et se demandait bien où Remus avait pu les dénicher. C'est en soulevant le dernier livre de la pile pour l'observer de plus près qu'une feuille de parchemin vierge s'envola avant de retomber à ses pieds. Lorsque Harry la ramassa, des mots commencèrent à apparaître soudainement : 

"Mon cher Harry, 

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'envoie tous ces ouvrages au lieu de te donner des nouvelles de ce qui se passe dans l'Ordre ou au Ministère. Le fait est que depuis que nous avons perdu Severus en tant qu'espion et Albus comme leader, il est difficile d'avancer dans notre combat contre Voldemort. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te préoccupes de cela pour le moment. Bien que ça soit probablement très frustrant il faut que tu restes chez ta tante encore un moment car tu y es protégé. 

Cependant ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peut rien faire pour l'Ordre. Lit, étudie et pratique ces livres sérieusement ! Fais toi aider par Hermione si besoin. 

Tu remarqueras qu'ils sont tous centrés sur l'attaque, ton point faible, car on ne vous l'apprend pas ou peu à Poudlard. Mais je pense malheureusement que tu en aura besoin dans l'année qui arrive. Tes connaissances en défense devraient être suffisantes pour le moment. Je vais essayer de mettre en place des entraînements pratiques, je te tiendrais au courant dès que cela sera organisé (alors commence vite à lire pour en apprendre le plus possible d'ici là !).

J’ai cru comprendre que tu avais une mission particulière, donnée par Dumbledore et qu’elle devait rester secrète… Sache néanmoins que je suis là pour t’aider si tu le souhaites, pour te faire parvenir ce dont tu as besoin pour avancer tes recherches tout en restant chez les Dursleys, fait le moi savoir. 

J'ai donné à Hermione et Ron (et à toi, regarde au fond du colis) quelques rouleaux de ce papier ensorcelé pour ne dévoiler son texte qu'au contact de ta peau. Fred et George ont aidé à sa conception et il est complètement fiable. Vous pourrez donc correspondre sans risque de dévoiler des informations sensibles. 

Tu n'as qu'a dire "Revelate Abso (le nom de la personne qui sera la seule à pouvoir le lire) Prosenere". 

Pardon pour le poids que je décharge sur tes épaules, s'il y avait un autre moyen de faire avancer les choses, je le ferais, crois moi…

Affectueusement,  
Remus."

Harry caressa le parchemin de sa paume. Après avoir lu la lettre de Remus il se sentait encore plus motivé qu'avant. Premièrement, il allait enfin pouvoir converser sans risques avec Hermione, Ron et plusieurs personnes de l'Ordre s'il le voulait. Puis il avait enfin quelque chose de concret à faire, même si cela impliquait se plonger dans la lecture de bouquins poussiéreux pour le moment. Et Remus avait parlé d'entrainements pratiques ce qu'il semblait être enfin une initiative intelligente selon Harry. Même si tous les autres membres de l'Ordre semblaient convaincus de continuer à considérer Harry comme un enfant. Un enfant à qui il ne faut pas tout dire, mais qui se retrouve toujours seul face à Voldemort à un moment ou un autre, sans ressources et sans informations qui auraient bien pu l'aider, et avec juste une chance inouïe pour lui sauver la vie. Harry s'énervait à nouveau rien qu'en repensant à ses dernières rencontres avec Voldemort. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées inutiles et répondit à Remus. Harry passa le reste de la nuit à lire le premier livre de la pile intitulé _Le duel sorcier : stratégies et sortilèges._


End file.
